


Undercover

by Talena_Mae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talena_Mae/pseuds/Talena_Mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus had startled a yelp out of her when as soon as his door closed behind them, he had roughly pulled her up and slammed her against the wall, holding her there with his body as his rough tongue worked her throat, his purr gaining volume with each breathy moan that escaped her.<br/>(If you want to skip straight to the... fun parts, start at chapter three.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not sure if I'm going to continue this one. I've been writing this while trying to write 'Something Strange' (though that as well as this one are working titles. I really hate trying to come up with names for my work, if you have any ideas please feel free to let me know.)

'Undercover'... While writing this one I really didn't have a plot planned out, so please forgive me if it comes across as a little strange. This one will also be uploading in 500 word parts (discounting my little note here. (And yes, this one is aware of what this one had just typed... as she typed it LOL))

Having said all that, let's get to this story... thing.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Garrus sighed as he looked around the seedy club known to locals as the 'Den'. He had forgotten how many times he had been called to this establishment, being a part of Citadel security. And thankfully each time he was in full body gear with his helmet on. Tonight however, he was undercover. A note had appeared on his desk, addressed to 'The person/s in charge of case number CDS18745'. His investigation into Harkin, a human low-life who thought it was alright to start work drunk and beat people into confessions.

Making his way through the mass of bodies dancing, Garrus approached the bar growling low. This was the part of the job tonight that he hated, he had to pretend to hate humans, but to make him feel even more uncomfortable, his contact is a human dancer here. Garrus had human friends, granted he failed to understand them most of the time, more so when it came to their women.

_“They are soft.” Garrus had commented confused._

_“Yes, they are.” Baileys' grin broadened as his eyes searched the growing crowd at Flux._

_“But... Doesn't it hurt your females to...” Garrus scratched his neck trying to work out how to phrase the question._

_“Hurt our females?” Bailey had looked over at his huge turian friend and noticed how his mandibles were clicking against his face and chuckled. “No, it doesn't hurt them to have sex. Also if ya get the right one she might like it on the rough side.”_

_Garrus tilted his head as he thought over what his friend had said. “But-”_

_“Her!” Bailey had cut him off. Garrus turned to where Bailey pointed, the human female was on the dance floor talking with a krogan. Having done his time in the turian military Garrus had noticed that her posture and air of confidence spoke of her doing something similar._

_“Wait Bailey, you don't want me too...”_

_“Yup. If you don't I will.” Baileys' eyes had never left the woman, even when she started dancing with the krogan she was speaking with. Garrus noticed that the krogan was laughing at something she said, his bellowing laugh was clear even over the music at the time._

_“What would I even say to her?”_

_“Ask her for a dance, the way she's dancing with the big guy there, I doubt she will say no.” At Baileys' nod Garrus turned back to look over the dance floor, his mandibles nearly falling to the floor in shock as she ground her hips into the krogan, the males to the side laughing at the look of shock on the krogans face._

_Garrus cleared his throats, “Fine.”_

_Garrus had only taken one step when he stopped again, the woman had placed her lips upon the domed brow of the krogan after their dance was finished. “It's called a 'kiss'.” Bailey yelled. Lifting a three fingered hand to indicate he had heard Garrus continued his way towards the female his heightened sense of smell picking up the smells of body odour and sex in the air._


	2. Chapter 2

 

Still in Garrus' memories~

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

_Garrus walked up to the human female who had bent over to speak to the bartender, the men, women and asari around her not even trying to hide that fact that they were looking. Garrus cleared his throats, “Wanna dance?”_

_“Pay up!” One of the young males called then just as the human straightened and smiled up at him. The woman’s eyes never left his, even when his own slid to the credits changing hands. When she laughed, Garrus realised he was gaping and closed his mandibles, causing them to clack against his face._

_His blue eyes slid back to her green ones and trying for nonchalance, Garrus cocked his hip and folded his arms stiffening only slightly when she leaned up to say; “They were betting on who would ask me first. You, your friend or the puppy in the corner.”_

_His eyes flicked to follow the thumb she had pointed over her shoulder, the young man, only just out of his teens from the look of him was just standing there staring at them. Garrus smirked when the youth met his eyes before quickly ducking his head. “Oh, and who did you bet on?”_

_Thrusting her many fingered hand to the side Garrus watched as half of the credits one male had gathered was put into her hand. He tilted his head confused, she had bet on him. The female laughed again, “Your friend would watch and wait, the puppy doesn't have the guts. Plus I wanted you to come over. If you hadn't I would have gone to talk to you.” she winked. “I'm glad you had the plates.”_

_“Glad I didn't disappoint.” Garrus replied watching her waist as she led them to the dance floor._

_“I hope you don't.” the woman stated pressing herself against his long frame.”I'm hoping to have a long night with you full of anything_ but _disappointment.”_

_“Another bet?”_

_“None that I know of.” she said putting his three fingered hands on her hips, “Unless you wanna make a bet about who can get out of our clothing first, or who lasts the longest.”_

_Garrus inhaled deeply, smelling her arousal he pulled her closer, his sub-harmonics humming in pleasure and possibility. “I bet I can go more rounds than you.” he grinned bending down to nip at her delectable clavicle._

_He didn't remember how they had arrived at his apartment only that it passed in a haze of pleasure as her many fingers found the soft places on his body that had him purring with arousal. Garrus had startled a yelp out of her when as soon as his door closed behind them, he had roughly pulled her up and slammed her against the wall, holding her there with his body as his rough tongue worked her throat, his purr gaining volume with each breathy moan that escaped her._

_“If you keep doing that big guy, I'm gonna be a melted puddle of goo before we can get to the more fun part.” The woman said grinding against his groin. His plates were already spread, and Garrus was more than eager to rip off her clothes._


	3. Chapter 3

 A big thanks to [lillilah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lillilah), [FallenBringerOfLight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBringerOfLight) and the guest who left kudos. Also the person who bookmarked this work... I was really not expecting that! Thank you very much m(_ _)m

**STILL in the memories~**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

_“I want you too much to wait.” Garrus growled snaking a hand between them, ripping the crouch of her pants and undergarments away before giving his own the same treatment. Puling the woman in his arms up a little Garrus bit her neck, making sure not to break her skin._

_Her low needy moan had Garrus' penis sliding out of his body with a speed that momentarily shocked him. No female he had ever been with before had him reacting that quickly, however the female in his arms, who was now clawing at the base of his fringe with her many fingers, had him panting in need. Garrus didn't wait to see if she was ready to receive him, as soon as his dick pressed against her warm opening, he released her neck and roughly pulled her down as he thrust into her._

_He stopped at her scream to scent the air, it was thick with their pheromones, but thankfully none of the metal smell that came from human blood. After that worry passed Garrus held still while he unhooked one of her legs from his hips and rested it over his forearm before thrusting into her near violently._

_He had never felt anything like her, the way her body had opened to accept him, and how it seemed like it didn't want to release him as he moved out. “So wet... So tight...” He groaned pressing his chest into hers to lock her against the wall as his hips picked up a bruising pace._

_“Harder, oh Maker, please... Harder!” She demanded trying to move her hips._

_“Don't move,” Garrus demanded slamming into her harder. “I'll give you what you want.” With that Garrus stopped moving and leaned back slightly she whimpered, the whimper ending on a scream as Garrus bit into her neck before continuing his rough ministrations with her._

_“So good... I'm... Gonna...” She ended her sentence on a scream, he walls clamping around Garrus' erection so tightly he snarled against her flesh as he fought to thrust into her._

_“In or out?” Garrus growled too lost in the pleasure of her body to control his sub-harmonics as the woman still twitched around him._

_“In,” she panted. “I want to feel you filling me up.” Garrus slammed his hips up one last time feeling the head of his penis press against something deep within her and with a snarl his base expanded locking them together as he emptied himself._

_He distantly heard the woman in his arms moan as her walls clamped around him once more. Panting still Garrus lowered her leg over his arm before walking them to the couch, still deep within her._

_“You are good.” The woman smiled up at him as he arranged them to sit on the couch with her straddling him. “How long does this... uh... Last?” she mumbled, Garrus nuzzled against her head, happy that she wasn’t shocked by the difference of his body._

_“Ten, maybe fifteen minutes.” he stated his chest rumbling._

_“I kinda like it.” She laughed then, “We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Jane Shepard. Alliance Military.”_

_“Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec.” He smiled chuckling a little himself. “We kind of did that backwards, didn't we?”_

_“Yup.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you [RoseHipBullet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHipBullet) and the two new guests that have left kudos (^.^) Glad someone is enjoying my story hehe

 

Now Shepard~

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Shepard sighed as she rummaged through the meagre wardrobe she had been given, damn Fist, and damn this undercover job. _Only reason I'm here is because the Alliance wants Harkin taken down, if I wasn't such a good XO, I'd tell Anderson where to stick this assignment._ She mused pulling out a short black skirt to cover her read lace panties. Digging deeper Shepard found a red corset top that matched the skirt. “It'll do.”

“What will do Lilly?” Shepard stiffened slightly at her fake name, and turning she glared at the asari woman who's name Shepard hadn't bothered to remember.

“The shirt.” Shepard stated putting it on, “it makes my waist look smaller.”

With a wink Shepard left the room, she was frustrated. The last time she had sex was eight months ago, Garrus, she shivered just remembering his name, had taken her three times that night. There was the time against the wall next to the door, and fifteen minutes after that the shower. Fanning herself Shepard remembered the feel of him under the hot water.

* * *

 

_“Thanks for letting me borrow your shower.” Shepard had called out, as she tilted her head back into the water._

_“You're welcome.” came his duel-toned voice. “Do you need anything?”_

_Shepard thought for a moment, a smile slowly pulling up the corners of her lips. “Yes, I have no idea where your towels are, could you bring one in for me?”_

_“No problem.” Shepard bent at the hips, running the cloth over her foot and calf with one hand as the other gripped the railing that was at rib hight for her when she was standing. The low growl was the only warning she had before two hundred kilograms of turned on turian practically pounced on her. “I want you again.” Garrus growled, his talons digging into Shepards hips._

_“You wont hear me complaining. Just the sound of your voice is enough to get me hot.” Shepard straightened and gripping the bar with both hands now, pushed her arse out wiggling it for the male. “Can't you tell how much this human wants the big sexy turian behind her?”_

_Garrus inhaled deeply, “Yes, you smell damn good.” He pressed his hips against Shepards wet entrance, rotating his hips against her soft flesh as his plates spread quicker than the first time. This time though, Garrus forced his penis to extend slowly, straight into Shepards core. “Still so tight.”_

_“Garrus!” Shepard gasped, her head thrown back in pleasure. When he just stood there she looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowing, “If you don't fuck me now, I_ will _kill you.”_

_Garrus laughed, bending over her back, “Beg me to fuck you.” She pushed back her hips, but Garrus only tightened his hold, talons breaking the skin the sweet metallic smell of her blood filling his nose. Slowly he pressed further into her body, not stopping until the swelling at the base of his penis was inside her and the head of his dick brushing against her womb._

_“Garrus, please... please fuck me!” Shepard yelled uncaring who heard._


	5. Chapter 5

[Melphina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphina), [Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan), [NightOrchid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOrchid), [gasoline_roses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gasoline_roses), Guests and everyone who has subscribed/bookmarked, thank you, thank you, thank you! I really wasn't expecting people to like this put together of mine, but I am REALLY glad you all do.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

_Shepard whimpered when Garrus pulled back his hips until only the head of his throbbing penis remained inside her. When she tried to push back against him, one claw bit deeper into the flesh of her hips and her hair was yanked back sharply, the pleasure as he thrust back into her overriding the pain. “I said don't move. I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast, you are going to stay still and enjoy it. Do you understand me?”_

_Shepard was panting, her eyes closed in pleasure of the dominating male above her. None of the men she had been with in the past had dared order her around like this, no matter how many times she had begged them. So to see what he would do, Shepard didn't reply. She got her answer a moment later when Garrus pulled her head back further, causing her back to arch._

_“Do. You. Understand!” Garrus growled panting himself._

_“Y-yes.” Shepard had to swallow to get the word out._

_“Good girl.” He gentled his grip slightly on her hair before he began his slow but hard thrusts into her. Garrus watched as her hands tightened on the bar, the only move she made was to stiffen her arms so she wouldn't go face first into the hard metal wall of the shower as he thrust into her, not wanting to damage her face, he allowed it. The bathroom filled with her moans, his growls and the slapping of his plated thighs against her soft ones as he picked up the pace._

_Garrus found himself enjoying more and more how her soft body gripped his penis. Releasing her hair he knew he would not be able to last much longer with her, so he growled out “Touch yourself.” before gripping both sides of her hips again. Shepard snaked her hand between her legs, it only took one gentle touch of her finger to have her clenching around him, a horse moan filling her ears. That was all it took to send Garrus over the edge, his cock swelling bigger than last time as his penis twitched with the after shocked of his release._

_Knowing if he pulled out now he would hurt her, Garrus gently eased them to sit on the tiled floor, the woman in his lap. “You kind of deafened me.” Shepard laughed._

_“What?”_

_“You roared so loud, I'm sure the people in the top AND bottom apartments heard you.”_

_Garrus shrugged, “I have no control when I'm in you.”_

_Shepard reached back and gently rubbed the back of his neck, “That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. While we are waiting for you to... umm... deflate, would you mind washing my back for me?” Garrus laughed taking the cloth she handed to him and his soap, wincing only slightly as he inspected the damage he did to her neck in the first round and the state of her hips now._


End file.
